Black Dahlia
by Uchiha Salad
Summary: Her whole world had been ripped from her after the death of her mother and younger sister. Then she was tossed to the side like garbage after demanding justice that was rightfully deserved. She would make them all pay, even if it cost her this wretched life she had been left with. They would all BURN! [Female Lelouch]
1. They Will Burn

**Title:** Black Dahlia

 **Summary:** Her whole world had been ripped from her after the death of her mother and younger sister. Then she was tossed to the side like garbage after demanding justice that was rightfully deserved. She would make them all pay, even if it cost her this wretched life she had been left with. They would all **BURN**!

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own Code Geass, because let's be honest. If I owned Code Geass, R2 would've turned out _**waaaaay**_ differently. Lelouch would be somewhere safe and sound away from anything that could harm him, and everyone who betrayed him would be burnt at the stake. (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

 **Chapter One – They will Burn**

 _"And now...farewell to kindness, humanity and gratitude. I have substituted myself for Providence in rewarding the good; may the God of vengeance now yield me His place to punish the wicked."_  
― Alexandre Dumas, _The Count of Monte Cristo  
_

* * *

Lucrezia vi Britannia, the 3rd princess of the Holy Britannian Empire hadn't moved from the spot where she had witnessed her blinded and crippled sister draw her last breath. It had been several hours since her little sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, was pronounced dead. Hours since the Imperial doctor had pulled the pristine white sheet up to conceal the lifeless body from her devastated gaze. But even then, she hadn't moved an inch.

She just sat there in the dark hospital room, completely silent.

"…"

Amethyst eyes stared blankly at the covered body of her sister as she held a limp hand in her own. She felt nothing but coldness that had begun to take a hold of the once warm appendage of her little sister. Lucrezia's pretty face was completely devoid of the inner turmoil that ravaged her.

Nunnally, her sister was dead; a result of her injuries received from the terrorist attack on their home a few weeks prior.

Marianne vi Britannia, their mother and the current ( _late_ , Lucrezia reminded herself bitterly) wife of the Emperor was dead; as a direct result of the terrorist attack on the Aries Villa.

As the daughter of the 98th Emperor, her life had been secure and peaceful. Then her mother died and the illusion was shattered right before her very eyes. It became quite clear that without their mother's protection, she and Nunnally had been left to the wolves known as the Nobles.

' _Or it would've been that way if Nunnally had lived, now it will only be I who will have to endure this punishment for my momentary loss of control and the vi line's fall from grace…'_

Yes, the 3rd princess had indeed acted foolishly in the few days following the death of Marianne vi Britannia and the crippling of her sister. Thinking back on her uncouth behavior, Lucrezia couldn't help but cringe.

Distraught and grieving over the events that had torn her world asunder, the 10-year-old princess had noticed that despite the great tragedy that had befallen them, there was no real search being conducted to find the terrorists responsible.

It hadn't made sense to the black-haired girl.

Her mother was the Empress!

Those terrorist had somehow gotten into the Aries Villa, which was basically a stone's throw away from the heart of the Pendragon Imperial Palace. It was a slap in the face to the Britannian Empire, the Emperor himself!

Why wasn't there more being done to get justice for her mother and sister!?

Fear and disbelief of the nonchalant way everyone else were treating the assassination of her mother and near assassination (though she wondered if she should consider it successful since she was now dead) of her sister swiftly turned into Rage and suspicion. And these feelings continued to grow until she couldn't take it anymore.

She needed answers!

Her pride as a member of the royal family demanded that she find out why her life had been torn apart, and why there has been no retribution!

Lucrezia had requested an audience with her father, and during the time she had to wait the fury only seemed to fester instead of cool down.

Why did she need to wait to see her father?

Wasn't he aware of what exactly has happened?

Her mother, _HIS WIFE_ was dead!

Murdered in cold blood in their own home!

Her sister, his youngest daughter, had been crippled and confined to a hospital bed!

Yet her father didn't care, didn't even shed a tear when she had told him the news. The coldness in his eyes stunned Lucrezia, as well as him inquiring once again as to why she had requested his audience over something he already knew. After everything that had happened, after having her happy life be ripped from beneath her, she couldn't take the sheer callousness that her father had shown towards her plight.

She was her mother's daughter, and she could only take so much. It was after hearing those words that her grief and rage had erupted into a maelstrom of chaos.

How could her father be so heartless?!

Did he not care?!

Why wasn't anything being done?!

Why weren't the terrorist who did this being executed for their assault on the imperial family?!

Did he really not care of the fact that his wife was dead, and that her youngest daughter would have most likely live the rest of her life blind and wheelchair-bound?!

 _DID HE NOT CARE ABOUT THE PAIN SHE WAS EXPERIENCING?!_

The final pieces of her world were destroyed as he stripped her of her title, and told her of what her new role would be.

A hostage, give away to the Japanese in order to be something _useful_.

Lucrezia grit her teeth and clenched her free hand into the long skirt of her gown.

Utter hatred burned in the violet eyes that she had inherited from the man, who had went from one of the most important people in her life, to someone she would despise with all of her heart till the day she died.

Lucrezia vowed to herself that she would make him regret this; make all of them regret doing this to her!

The nobles, her half siblings, _EVERYONE_!

…even if it cost her this wretched life that she was left with.

She would see them all _BURN_!

* * *

Ha ha, I really have no idea where this idea came from. Seriously I don't…Sorry I'm a lying liar who lies. I do know why, and it's because of the VERY probable return of Lelouch in the upcoming Code Geass season this coming Fall! WHOOT! As you can tell, this is just the beginning of an idea for a story I had written a long time ago, and I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to continue it. I guess if people seem to like it then I could give it a try…I guess we'll see.


	2. Land of the Rising Sun (Part I)

**Title:** Black Dahlia

 **Summary:** Her whole world had been ripped from her after the death of her mother and younger sister, and then she was tossed to the side like garbage after demanding justice. She would make them all pay, even if it cost her this wretched life she had been left with. They would all **BURN**!

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own Code Geass, because let's be honest. If I owned Code Geass, R2 would've turned out _**waaaaay**_ differently. Lelouch would be somewhere safe and sound away from anything that could harm him, and everyone who betrayed him would be burnt at the stake. (◡‿◡✿) And is anyone else as excited as I am about Lelouch being in the new season of CG this fall? Yaaaaaaaasssssss~

* * *

Chapter Two – Land of the Rising Sun (Part I)

"Is it not true that in ancient times the worst punishment of all was not death, but banishment?"

― Jean Said Makdisi

* * *

During the days leading up to her exile, Lucrezia had been able to prevent anyone besides herself and her late mother's guards from entering the Aries Villa. Despite her being stripped of her official title, she was nonetheless royalty, and there were still those who were supposedly loyal to at least the memory of her mother.

At least loyal enough to guard their late lady's daughter up till she boards the aircraft that will take the country that shall serve as her prison for as long as her father saw fit.

One in particular, a Jeremiah Gottwald, seemed as if he didn't even want to let her out of his sight. It was to repent for his failing in protecting her family, or at least that is what the man said to her as he kowtowed at her feet.

Lucrezia would not admit it to anyone (seeing as there was no one that she could truly trust with even the smallest things here at the Palace), but the sight had delighted her. After all this is how it should be, people begging for forgiveness for their failure to protect her mother and sister. To protect the happy life that she has known, and would now be forced to live without.

The violet-eyed princess, whose pride was still stinging from the slight her father, had given her. Had almost pushed the man away, and lash out at him in her rage. But she knew more than anyone that she no longer had such luxury to disregard such an opportunity being handed to her on a silver platter.

Being what she was, a disgraced princess, she needed to get any allies that she could. If she had to rely on the overwhelming guilt of a young guard, who was to watch her till she was sent to Japan then so be it.

Lucrezia had to start somewhere.

So she held back the venom she so desired to spit at the man for his (possibly unwitting) part in the deaths of her mother and sister. Mustering forth all the composure that one of her status should always possess, she looked down her nose at him and nodded properly. Reaching down with her hand, she laid it upon the man's shoulder and watched as he glanced up at her with wide orange eyes.

With grace, the girl folded her legs underneath her as she came to be at the same level as him. The skirt of her purple dress puffed up as she lifted both of her hands to grasp his face.

"I _forgive_ you, Gottwald…and until the day I leave for Japan, stay by my side and protect me if that shall ease your guilt."

Numerous emotions passed through the man's eyes, and he bowed his head. His large hands grasped hers gently, and he pressed a kiss onto the back of her hands.

"Thank you, thank you for this chance! I will not fail you! I pledge myself to you. I will protect even if it costs me my life, Your Highness!"

Unseen to him, her lips curled into a devilish smirk and her eyes seemed to glow with malice.

'Yes…if it came down to it…that is exactly what you shall do.' She only had one servant, but that at least was enough…for now.

* * *

The morning of her departure to Japan, the Aries Villa received several unwanted guests.

Sitting in the dining room, Lucrezia slowly sipped her Earl Grey tea and ate the breakfast that had been laid out in front of her. By her side was Jeremiah Gottwald, who hasn't strayed by her side for the entire month since he had sworn himself to her service. The young princess was looking at the newspaper that she had requested, and her lips were in a thin line.

No news of the terrorist behind her mother's death being caught was on the page, just about the tragic incident followed by the shallow condolences of the masses to the Royal Family. The Royal Family which didn't seem to even care the slightest bit about their late _Common-born_ Empress, nor the death of one of the princesses of Britannia. ' _Good riddance_ ' seemed to be the sentiment among the nobles and the rest of her so-called family.

Clenching her fists, the paper crinkled slightly in her grip. It took everything she had not to scream in rage, to lash out at everyone in her fury. Every day she felt like a beast was growing inside of her, clawing at the control that she maintained every second she breathed. And there were times that she truly wanted to just let go, but had managed to keep it under control despite everything.

Her being forced from the only home she has known today is a consequence of letting emotions rule her, and now was the time where she relied on the one thing she has been praised by many: her mind.

So of course, fate knew it was time to test that control.

A servant came into the building, uncertainty clear on her face, yet Lucrezia didn't bother to acknowledge her presence. Jeremiah, who stood at her side, instead intercepted the young woman. "Is there something you require of Her Highness?"

The young woman fidgeted in place under the heavy stare of the Turquoise-haired man, who had quickly become known as the fool who pledged to serve the scrapped Princess. A particular nickname the young princess had acquired weeks after news of her being stripped of her title, and coming exile had spread.

Normal brown eyes drifted towards the little girl, who was sitting there at the long table all alone. The dark-haired princess stoically sipped tea while reading the newspaper like an adult, and for a moment the maid couldn't help but feel pity towards her. After all, she had lost both her mother and sibling, and essentially had been cast aside by her father.

When the man in front of her cleared his throat, the maid jumped slightly and turned her gaze up to the orange eyes staring at her in disapproval. Clenching her fists in the long skirt of her uniform, she bowed. "Her highness Cornelia and His highness Schneizel, are requesting an audience with Lady Lucrezia."

At the sound of the lesser title, the corner of Lucrezia's lip twitched. Placing her teacup on the small dish in her hand with a loud clack, she looked forward with a deep frown and narrowed violet eyes. Jeremiah, who has come to know a bit of his lady's habits, immediately caught on.

It was very obvious that she wasn't in the mood to entertain any guests.

Turning his attention back to the maid, he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, _Her Highness_ is not in the state to entertain guests as she has a flight to prepare for…please relay this to the Prince and Princess." He stated imperiously, with his arms folded behind his back.

The maid looked as if she wanted to protest, but it was apparent that the man in front of her would not budge nor would the former princess. Biting her lip, the maid grasped her skirt and curtsied as was expected of one of her station.

"I understand, and will inform Her and His Highness about Lady Lucrezia's reply." The maid glanced over at the dark-haired girl, who was looking out of the window towards the damaged courtyard with blank face. Mentally sighing, she straightened before turning to leave out of the room through the large dual-doored entrance. The doors closed behind her with a resounding snap.

Jeremiah eyes continued to rest on the door, and only turned to look once he heard the young girl place her teacup and saucer on the table next to her plate. Turning toward her, his gaze drifted to the plate on the table in front of his lady, and was happy to see that she had eaten at least half of the meal set out for her.

"Your Highness…" but he was cut off as she stood up from her seat.

Lucrezia stood up straight with her hands clasp in front of her thighs as she looked at him.

"Jeremiah, make sure that no one and I mean _no one_ else shows up here…I have to get ready for my departure." With that, she turned on the short heel of her shoes and quickly made her way out of the room, the doors closing behind her. Jeremiah was bent at the waist the entire way, though his eyes watched her with sorrow.

He knew that the princess was still grieving the loss of her mother and sister, and was also angered by the way her father, the Emperor, had tossed her aside. For now, he was one of the only allies the young girl had. Anyone that had supported the late Empress had quickly made themselves scarce days after the attack on Aries Villa, while those who had opposed her mocked the last of the Vi Britannia line, whose title had been stripped from her.

While the young man knew the princess said she forgave him, he wasn't naive enough to completely believe it. It was obvious in some ways that she still regarded him with suspicion, as if waiting for him to stab her in the back. But he was determined to show her that he had meant every word of his vow.

Once he pledged his loyalty to someone, he would do everything in his power to fulfill their desires. With that thought in mind, he made his way towards the nearest phone. He needed to get himself instated within the Princess's guard, and if he had it his way. He would be there in Japan, at his ladies side for as long as she needed him.

"Even if the world were to turn against you, my loyalty will stay with you, Your Highness."

This he swore to himself.

* * *

Alright, so Suzaku didn't appear in this chapter, but don't worry. He'll be here in the next. "Land of the Rising Sun" will most likely be split into four parts, and will detail just before her departure (this chapter), her departure/slight confrontation with some of her half-siblings (next chapter that happens immediately after this one) as well as her touching down in Japan (Suzaku!), overview of her first month or two in Japan and getting used to another culture from her own, and then boom a time skip to when Britannia attacks Japan. Basically three more chapters of "Prologue" material to set up the world I'm building.

Now as you can all tell there are some changes going on here. Nunnally is dead, Jeremiah has appeared early, etc. As of right now, those shall be the only changes...well until we get to Japan any way. I'd like to thank everyone who has bothered to review this story, and want to express my hope that you'll stick with this till the end. That or for however long you feel like sticking around. It's inevitable that I'll lose some readers due to certain decisions I go with, but I appreciate you all the same.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~

(*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

Bye for now!


End file.
